The Unsub
by forever bree
Summary: As hard headed agent of the BAU, Bella faces two new problems. A killer stalking her hometown searching for his next victom and a new boss whom she can't keep her eyes off of. Can anything happen when Edward's her boss? Will something awful happen? Human.
1. Last Chance

**I fell in love with this story its kinda of based off of Criminal Minds, so watch the show, haha. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come a flying up. Well enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Accident

**BPOV**

My lungs almost felt like they were going to burst. My gun was drawn and I knew I could catch him. I may be a complete klutz but after working with the BAU (yeah like in Criminal Minds) I became stronger, faster and less of a klutz.

"Swan, get the hell back here!" My radio screamed at me. I couldn't listen to Banner, I just couldn't. He was right in front of me, almost in my grasp. I could taste the vile taste of all the lives the bastard took, including and eight year old boy.

I saw a glimpse of one of my partners, Morgan **A/N I had to use him, he's just so hot,** running across the street, trying to find an opening between cars to help with the chase. I heard Banner scream at him as well. For being one of the best at his job the man hates violence.

"Shit Swan." I heard Banner say, out of breath. He was in on the chase too. The shooter changed courses down a dark alleyway and as I soon followed him with more care. At this point in time Morgan was behind me backing me up. Of course the alleyway led right out onto another street, but standing in the way of the street was Banner. He had gotten away with so many killings of innocent women that closely resembled his ex girlfriend and now his time was up. Morgan and I looked at each other hoping he wouldn't do what we knew he would. As if to answer our thoughts three shots rang out then four more. Banner and the Shooter were down, red blood already forming around their still bodies.

XXXX

"Swan, Morgan, Hale, Whitlock, Garcia, Black, this is your new captain, Edward Cullen." Mr. Varner announced, he's pretty much the director of everyone. He moved aside to let the new comer come in. I was silently fuming. That should be my post, I should be making the shots, not some old goon that thinks he knows more than he does, like Banner did. Banner, he survived, and can no longer join us on the field. Morgan had killed the Shooter, not me, although I am watched because of my behavior that day.

What shocked me next was the young gorgeous god like creature that stepped into the room after Varner stepped aside. He looked nothing like and old goon. I was instantly pissed, Morgan nudged me under the table, shaking his head.

As the introductions we made I sat there in my pouting state, pissed and sad. I had to hate this guy, he has my spot, where I should be. But I couldn't, he was gorgeous with his sexy roll of out of bed hair and what looked like a very strong build. His face was perfect, chiseled to perfection and that sweet crooked smile, nothing about him said hate me hate me, unless you're a guy.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan." Varner stepped over Jacob's lounging feet and guided Cullen over to me. I saw Edward size me up, not in a perverted way, more like seeing what I was capable of, or so I thought. I couldn't help but notice the smirk that spread on his face.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." He smiled while shaking my hand. I snorted, he had done his research, that was what he was trying to say anyway. "I do hope that Banner will be alright."

He knew, why else would he bring that up? I was stupid about that situation and someone got seriously hurt, it's not like it doesn't happen all the time, but I had disobeyed orders.

"He should make a full recovery." I snarled just as Varner said the same thing. Varner eyes shot at me as Edward chuckled. Morgan nudged me while Jacob laughed.

"Relax." Morgan whispered. Morgan and I have always been close on the team, the strong part of the team, always willing to fight for what's right. Ever sense my Father, who had been the chief of police in Forks, Washington, had been shot and nearly killed, I have always pushed myself to solve for justice. I'm very hardheaded on the subject.

I looked over at Edward who was cheerfully talking to Rosalie Hale about something I couldn't understand.

Varner glared at me before walking out of the room towards his big office, I knew this was my last chance.

* * *

**EPOV**

Before I had even entered the room I knew Bella and I were going to buttheads. The position would have been hers if she wasn't so bullheaded.

I couldn't help but stare at Bella the whole time I was there, her picture didn't give her justice. She had brown hair and big doe brown eyes to match. She had a graceful stance but also clumsy I saw her trip over a slight bump in the rug, at that Morgan and Black laughed at her. She was strong and yet still very petite, it was a shock this girl had killed two bulky men.

I could see her hatred toward me when I had walked into the room. I also saw how close her and Morgan were, too close for my liking. Rosalie Hale was there, I sometimes work out with her, she's where I found out about the job, and Emmett also has a huge crush on the amazing model like agent. I talked with her for awhile feeling very unwelcome in the group. I saw Jasper muttering with Garcia and Black while Morgan had Bella laughing an adorable, sweet laugh. I don't have any idea how I am going to stop myself for falling for her.

XXXX

Rosalie called me into the debriefing room, all of the BAU agents were already in there, intently looking at the white board along with the papers stacked in front of them.

"There have been multiple killings in Seattle and around it. There as been a few in a small town named Forks?" Rose asked, immediately Bella froze.

"What, Forks? My Father lives there." Bella said with pure shock dripping from every word.

"Chief Swan? Wow didn't see the connection." Rose tried to laugh but it was very dry. This was going to be a very personal case. "Anyway, there has been multiple killings, each one is almost the same, he stalks them, almost like he's tracking them down, then in the middle of the night he finds a way into their homes and stabs two holes in there necks, not enough to kill them but hurt them. These wounds are almost like a vampire bite. After they are in pain he rapes them then sticks a stake through their heart. All of the victims are female, it doesn't look like anything is in common yet…"

"Their blood type." Jasper Whitlock muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Each woman has the same blood type. B positive, one of the rarest blood types." Jasper added.

"How would the Unsub know what blood type they have?" Bella questioned, shaking a little.

"I don't know. Maybe he does research." Jasper commented.

"None of the girls seem to look like the other, so we know he isn't going on physical discription." Morgan added as he laid the pictures out in front of us.

"Looks like we need to catch the next ride out to Forks, Washington." I said.

XXXX

Jasper, Morgan, Black and Bella all sat at the table on our private jet while Rosalie and I sat alone on one of the couches talking about how this case was going to really be hard for Bella to handle and this was Bella's last chance.

"Varner only took her in cause she was the best and what she does. She's very hardheaded. She doesn't think of the consequences and doesn't listen, but she has solved more crimes than a lot of us. Banner didn't really like Bella but she came with the territory." Rose explained.

"Last chance, hm?" I muttered to myself.

"Varner can't stand her. She's just really good at her job. This is the first time she has gotten someone else hurt. Usually its her, she nearly killed her self last fall trying to disconnect a bomb. She doesn't always think of her own well-being. That's why Morgan and Bella are so close, he watches out for her." Rosalie added.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't screw up then." I smiled.

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as we got onto the plain I called Charlie. Morgan squeezed my hand for support as I dialed his number.

"Hello?" I sighed in relief, I knew he wouldn't be hurt but I was thinking of the worst.

"Dad?"

"Bella?"

"Why didn't you call me and let me know?" I wheezed.

"No…" He gasped. "I totally forgot, you're part of the BAU. Bella you can't come down here. He might get you!"

"Dad, its fine, I need to be here with my team anyway. We think he is going for the women's blood type." I whispered.

"Which one?"

"Mine." I murmured.

"What?!" Morgan bellowed. "What the hell Bella, why didn't you say anything? You used to live there and you have the same blood type that he is going after!"

I stood in shock as Morgan shook me. And all eyes turned to me.

"Morgan, stop. Calm down." I said.

"Bella? You can't come down here. Stay up in the city. Don't come down here. Stay there." Charlie cried.

"I'm already on my way Dad. I'll see you there. I love you, bye." I hung up on him before he could say anymore, and then glared at Morgan.

"What's your problem?" I spat. Cullen and Rosalie joined us all sitting at the table.

"You have the same blood type as all of the victims?" Cullen growled.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do, but that has nothing to do with anything. It's not like he's gonna come after me. We are the one's going after him." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest.

"Bella, that's still dangerous. We have to take extra precaution with you. No going off by yourself." Edward looked around at the group. "We have to keep an eye on you."

"He doesn't even know me yet. And when he does know me, he's gonna be dead." I ground out.

"Or you will be." Morgan added. "Cullen's right, we can't risk your life Bella."

"Seriously it's no big deal we have to save the victims to come, not worry about me."

"We can do both." Jacob spoke up.

"Thank you Black." Cullen said, smiling. He had won this one.

* * *

**Reviews. Should I keep posting? And if you do want me to keep posting I would like at least 10 to 15 reviews.**


	2. Cigarette Butts

**A/N Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I am so sorry about the delay, but I had an accident, an awful, awful accident, it nearly killed me! Ha it was definetly not a car accident or anything like that, I soaked my amazing laptop in orange juice! I burned the mother board and now I have to use my sisters ancient laptop. And she uses it a lot. So I will try my best to update. I know I am really bad at updating, its just I am really busy and writing sometimes takes a lot of time for me. But anyway on with the story.**

**RIP DEll the Laptop. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**EPOV**

As soon as we landed we met up with the police force in Bella's home town. Her father, as I prosume, caught her in his arms as soon as we walked in the station. She tried to push away but her father was very upset, whispering urgently in her ear.

"Dad, relax. I know what I am doing. You have to trust in me." She pushed away from him. She forced him to look in her eye. "I won't get hurt. I can take care of myself."

"Bella. You can't do this, he could come after you." He said sternly.

"He won't." She said with the same intense attitude.

"Sir, you must be Chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen from the BAU." I said introducing myself, allowing Bella a break from her Father. She eyed me nodding her head in thanks. He shook my hand firmly, his eyes pleading but his mouth not saying the words that were killing him. I could just tell he wanted to scream 'take care of my baby, don't let her get hurt!'

"It's nice to meet you." He ushered us into another room, laying on the table in the center of the room was a scatter of papers. "The place has been really hectic. This isn't normal, this hasn't ever happened before. We've never had a killer like this on the loose. It's..." He turned to watch Bella slide in. "stressful."

"We need all of the details. Every spot he has hit. His tactics, we have the jist but we should probably see one of the crime scenes, we have to see what he does. How he gets in, we need everything." Whitlock said breaking through the tension.

"Yea...yeah." He shuffled a few papers attempting to organize without much success. "My deputy is willing to take anyone who wants to see the latest crime scene."

"That would be great. Whitlock, Hale stay here, Swan, Morgan, Black your with me." I said motioning towards the exit. Bella smiled at her dad then followed me out the door. I strolled ahead, towards our black SUV's.

"Hey thanks for taking my Dad off my hands for a second." Bella said running up beside me.

"Yeah no problem." I said, monotone, ignoring the issue. Maybe if I ignored her and didn't act so nice to her and my feelings won't start. Bella is most definetly my type. She's beautiful, smart and does things for herself.

"Do you think this guy is doing this for fun or..." She tripped cutting off her sentence. She was about to do a face plant straight into the street before I caught her around the waiste. Behind us I heard Morgan snort in laughter. I stood Bella up as her face turned a beautiful shade of pink.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Your welcome." I said turning and opening the door getting in the drivers side of the SUV.

We followed the Deputy off towards the outside of town, towards the murder that had been found yesterday morning.

Swan and Morgan left searching around the outside looking for any sign of forced entrance while Black and I looked in the bedroom, the place of the murder.

"Everything is in place." Black whispered.

I ignored him and kept looking, thats when I saw it, the door to the closet in the corner of the room open a crack and something small near the entry way. I kneeled down to inspect the dark object infront of the closet.

"Black, get Morgan, Swan and the deputy." I said staring at the piece of wood covered in blood. My mind traveled back to what Hale had said, he used stakes, stabs them in the heart. This was part of the killers weapon.

"Morgan bag this." I said pointing to the piece of wood. I opened the door and stared at the closet. Everything seemed normal, close covered the ground and and the hangers as well, but something seemed off.

"There's and attic." Bella said standing beside me, staring up at the ceiling. I looked up, and that was what was off, the string to pull the attic down was on the clothes.

"I turned to the deputy, no one noticed this?" I nearly growled.

"No...no sir, our people aren't used to this, sir. I'm sorry." The man stuttered, I don't even remember his name.

"Grab the cord for prints." I ordered. "Black can you reach the latch and pull the ladder to the attic down."

Black reached up and pulled the ladder down. The whole team slipped up into the crawl space attic, searching for any signs of life.

"Cullen." Bella called from the other side of the attic. "It looks like he was living here."

There on the floor infront of us was blankets and cigarette butts. Looks like someone had been here for a while.

* * *

**BPOV**

"What a sick freaking bastard." I fumed once we were back in the car. "Who does that, lives in the person's attic?"

"A deranged and sick person." Black spat. "It's nothing new, we've seen this before."

"But not so close to home." Morgan said eyeing me from the across the room, we were back at the police station.

Charlie came back into the room, he had sent the cigarettes and piece of wood to the closest forensics and we were hoping for the results soon.

Edward bolted upright. "Did you get the results?"

"Yes." He said shaking his head. He looked down. "Bella, looks like Mike never gave up on that dirty habit of his."

"What? Mike Newton. It can't be. Isn't he getting married to Jessica? He couldn't have. No." My head was whirling. Could Mike be capable of murder, he was always so sweet almost puppy dog like. For some reason none of this fit.

"Thats what the DNA shows." He said shaking his head. "Would you like me to bring him in?" Charlie turned his attention to Edward.

"Questioning only, I would like to see this Mike Newtons actual personality."

"He couldn't do this." I murmered, even though in high school I never liked him more than a friend and that bugged him I never saw him being dangerous, a killer. Mike Newton, no never.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Plus its a little short. So reviews make me happy. This chapter deff isn't my favorite but I know where I am going this so please stay with me. **

**breeeee**


End file.
